


Valentine, Valentine

by merakieros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: Sam hates Valentine's Day. When you're in love with your brother, it kinda sucks.





	Valentine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Happening Today, Valentine, Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641327) by [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters). 



Happy valentine's day to the boys, I hope they spend it together in many different possitions.

 

| [Shop](https://www.redbubble.com/people/merakieros/works/30328283-valentine-valentine?asc=u) | [LJ](https://merakieross.livejournal.com/10475.html)  | [tumblr post](http://merakierosart.tumblr.com/post/170758493889/sam-hates-valentines-day-when-youre-in-love) | Uncensored version on my [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/posts/16934102)

 


End file.
